katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Ross
Mary Jane "M.J." Ross is one of the eight main characters of Victorious. She is known as the fashionista of the group and she is best friends with André Harris, Cat Valentine, and Jade West. She is portrayed by Keke Palmer. Appearance and Personality * Eye Color: '''Brown * '''Hair Color: '''Black * '''Skin Color: '''Dark * '''Trademark: '''Sweet Smile, cheek bones M.J. is one of the most beautiful girls at Hollywood Arts and all the guys want to date her. She has black hair that is a little past shoulder length, dark brown eyes and stands around the height of 5'6". M.J. is very likable by her friends, teachers, and peers. Despite being the "rich girl" at school, she isn't spoiled nor is she controlling or manipulative unlike most rich people. M.J. is known as the peace maker of the group, often trying to break arguments between everyone or protecting Cat from Rex when he's being mean to her. She is very pretty, laid-back, protective, kind, caring, helpful, fashionable, and artistic. With her mother being a fashion designer/model, M.J. wants to follow her mother's path and wants to become a fashion designer herself. If there's anything that M.J. loves the most, it's fashion. She also loves drawing and that's how she got into Hollywood Arts. She drew a beautiful portrait of her favorite place, which is Paris and was accepted. M.J. can also be described as a "military brat" since her father is in the army. Because her father usually trains her to so she can protect herself when he's not home, M.J. is a skillful fighter and is very strong. Relationships with Other Characters '''André Harris (2000-present; best friend and later boyfriend) M.J. met André in kindergarten and the two became best friends with each other. Over time, André developed a crush on M.J. and in "The Diddly Bops", André sings "Song 2 You" to show M.J. how he truly felt about her and as he sung the song, he looked at her the whole time. In the end, M.J. realizes her feelings for André as well and after he sings the song, the two share a kiss with each other and start dating. In "A Christmas Tori",both were very supportive towads eachother. M.J. was upset that her father wasn't coming home for the holidays and André was there to support her while André was freaking out about his grade he got on a song he wrote. André was M.J.'s Secret Santa and his present to her was bringing her and Zay's father home for Christmas. Cat Valentine (2008-present; best friend) M.J. and Cat are best friends. Despite being younger than Cat, M.J. acts as an older sister to her and is protective of Cat. For example, when Rex is being mean to her, M.J. makes Rex apologize to Cat so she won't get upset. Though they are best friends, M.J. does get confused on stuff that Cat says. Whenever M.J. isn't hanging out with André, she is usually seen with Cat. M.J. and Cat, along with Jade, are known as the "Three Muskateers" around school as they are all best friends with each other. Jade West (2008-present; best friend) M.J. and Jade are best friends. They are both supportive and show concern towards one other when one is hurt. However, in "Pilot", M.J. didn't like how Jade treated Tori, but in later episodes, M.J. doesn't try to stop Jade when she acts hostile towards Tori. Jade acts as an older sister figure to M.J. and isn't hostile towards her like she is towards most people. Together, M.J.,Cat, and Jade are known as the "Three Muskateers". Beck Oliver (2008-present; close friend) M.J. and Beck are close friends with each other. They often hang out with each other and both have each other's backs. Both seem to be the most sane characters in Victorious. In "A Christmas Tori", Beck comforts M.J. when she finds out that her father isn't coming home for the holidays like he promised her. In said episode, M.J. is Beck's Secret Santa and with the help from André, M.J. gets the cricket from his R.V., to which he is grateful for. Beck acts as an another older brother to M.J. and is very protective of her, to which she admires about him. Tori Vega ' '(2010-present; close friend) M.J. and Tori are close friends. They first meet each when André and M.J. are paired up with Tori's sister, Trina, in the Big Showcase. Both fill in for Trina after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle and she also helps André convince Tori to go to Hollywood Arts. She also notes how special Tori is and why she should stay at Hollywood Arts. Robbie Shapiro (2008-present; good friend) M.J. and Robbie are good friends, though the two are hardly seen hanging out with each other. Though they hardly have many scenes together, it is clear that the two are good friends and love helping each other out. For example, M.J. tells Robbie that he doesn't have to listen to what Rex says and Robbie comforts M.J. when she finds out that her father isn't coming home for the holidays. When Robbie is in the hospital in "Tori Gets Stuck", M.J. is very concerned when he has to go into surgery. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present; teacher) Sikowitz is M.J.'s favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts. He thinks of M.J. as the daughter he never had and although Sikowitz's habits confuse her, she still thinks of him as an amazing teacher. M.J. PearProducts * Purple PearPhone XT * Purple PearPad 2 * Purple PearBook 4 Trivia * M.J. is the youngest of her group of friends. Despite being the youngest, she is very motherly towards her friends, especially towards Cat. * M.J., Jade, and Cat are known as the Three Muskateers. * M.J.'s screen name is MareBear. MareBear is a nickname given by her father when she was five years old. * M.J. and André begin dating in "The Diddly Bops" and unlike Jade and Beck, they continued their relationship. * In "iPartywithVictorious", it is revealed that M.J. and Carly's fathers are both in the same military branch and both have known each other since they were five. It is also revealed that before she moved to Hollywood Arts, she lived in Seattle, Washington and was Carly's first friend before Sam. * M.J. comes from a rich background. Her mother, Gina, is a fashion designer. * Despite being rich, M.J. is spoiled or manipulative like other rich people. * M.J. is the only one known to have both her siblings shown in the series while the others are known to have at least one sibling. * M.J. seems to be the mother figure to her younger siblings, Donnie and Tatiana, as their mother is always on business trips.